


RevTalia Academy || 2P!HetaliaxReader (Completed)

by Hanrujos



Series: RevTalia Academy [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Identity Swap, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Reader is nineteen, Seriously they are not nice, Sexual Content, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, The guys are shits, im really bad at tagging, protective sister, reader has a bit of a temper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrujos/pseuds/Hanrujos
Summary: [Name] and her identical twin brother, Adonis are new in town and Adonis transfers to RevTalia Academy. Tensions rise when Adonis comes home with a broken arm and reveals that he was being subjected to bullying from his peers. Big sister decided that the best way to combat this is by assuming her brother’s identity and setting things straight in the school.This proves to be a very complicated task.Sequel: His Peers, Her Suitors out now
Relationships: 2P America/Reader, 2P England/Reader, 2P Germany/Reader, 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, 2P Italy/Reader
Series: RevTalia Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789483
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Identity Swap

RevTalia Academy. What a stupid name. Could they really not come up with something better?

“You really don’t have to do this, sis!” Her brother exclaimed, waving his hand in front of her.

Ah yes, her darling identical twin brother. Her darling wimp of an identical twin brother. 

“Yes, I do, Adonis.” She grumbled, slipping on the tie to complete the school’s uniform. “I’m not having those little shits ruin what you got going. Plus you’re my little bro. It’s basically my big sister duty.”

He puffed, turning his head away from her. He’d cross his arms if one hadn’t been broken. This was the reason his sister decided to take his place in school. “You’re only a couple minutes older.” He retorted. “And if you’re really doing this.. please be on time for class.. I don’t need you ruining my attendance.”

She rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. With that, she was off, now assuming the identity of her brother. 

One thing about being identical twins that served as both a blessing and a pain; it was difficult to tell the two apart. This only applied to their appearance, however. In terms of personality, the two were polar opposites. Adonis being the soft spoken, reserved type and her being the more hot headed, action before question type of person. Fire and ice their parents would joke. Unfortunately, her brother’s personality didn’t quite fit well with those of the students of his new school. It was already tough being the new guy but the quiet, reserved one? It’s like a little fish being thrown into a shark tank.

RevTalia was a pretty decent place. Exceptionally high scores to rival that of Hetalia Academy but the student’s behavior really brought down the school’s rep. God.. those students. 

Speaking of the students, she happened to run into one on accident. “Sorry, that was my bad.”

“Oh, that’s quite alright!” A blue eyed male chirped. “You caused quite a stir when you arrived so I’m thrilled to finally have the chance to speak to you- you don’t seem to speak that much though.”

She internally scoffed. This wasn’t because she didn’t like the guy. Well, it partially was but in her defense, she didn’t really like anyone. Something in what he said stood out to her, however, and she focused on that, ignoring all else the strawberry blonde said.

“A stir?” she questioned, more to herself, tapping on her lower lip. “I wonder why..”

“Well, I can answer that, poppet! Come,” he gestured to his side. “Let’s get going before we’re late.”

The eccentric Brit, otherwise called Oliver, filled her in on exactly what she was here for. Apparently no one cared at first when the news of a new student arrived but her brother, being the shy thing he was, caught a good bit of attention in the worst of ways. He also didn’t really have much friends because of this. While a good bit of them made it their mission to make his life hell, an ‘Allen’ and a ‘Lutz’ went out of their way to do so. Great. She could work with that. 

Once they arrived at the academy, she glanced over at the male who had been rambling on about cupcakes or something like that and gave a half-assed smile. “Thanks for the company, Oliver, but if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking my leave.”

She didn’t exactly give him time to respond as she had already started walking mid-way through her goodbye. “He’s certainly not what I expected.” The Brit mumbled to himself. “Oh well.”

RevTalia Academy, she was about to fuck shit up. No one messes with her baby bro gets away unscathed. Never happened before and she certainly didn’t intend to have it happen now. Come hell or high water, someone would be answering to her.


	2. Target

She whipped out her phone, her eyes locked on the dimly illuminated screen as she made her way through the hallways. She huffed at the series of messages she received.

Adonis:  
‘My locker is 205. Don’t be late!!’

‘I had something to hand in today I just remembered’

‘Did you pick up my homework?!!?!’

‘Why aren’t you answering?! Are you okay??!’

‘DON’T MAKE ME LATE FOR CLASS!’

Me:  
‘Dude, shuddup. I got this 💅’

‘Wait should I start using male emojis? Lolol’

Adonis:

‘Please just get to class 😑😑’

She snorted, opening the locker after having entered the lock combination that her brother had written using a marker on her hand. He really didn’t trust her to remember this it seemed. She had just pulled out the necessary text when a hand slammed her locker shut.

“Damn, I was hoping to close it on you.” A red eyed, auburn haired male snickered. “What you got for me today?” He sneered, looming over her smaller frame. He was certainly something, this one. He wore the same shirt, tie, trousers ensemble— albeit a bit messy as the tie hung loosely and the shirt buttons weren’t completely done— but his blazer was swapped with a brown bomber jacket.

She cocked her head to the side, her eyebrow raising. “I got a punch in the fucking face for you if you try that shit again.” She sneered, shoving the male out of the way. He clearly wasn’t expecting that as it made him stumble just a tad.

A few chuckles and giggles could be heard from passing students. Top dog Al actually lost his footing from a nerd’s shove. The little action caused a fire to burn deep within his gut. Of course, just as he was about to unleash his fury upon the smaller person, he found himself to be alone. If it was one thing she priced herself on, it would be her brisk exits. 

Why did these people have to be so annoying? Just being around these people felt like punishment enough and they had to escalate it with bullying? Her brother was stronger than she thought to actually be able to put up with this shit.

She slid into an open seat in the back of the class. Sure, there were available seats in front but she felt more comfortable in her spot at the back. Especially because there was a window right next to her. She wouldn’t have to subject herself to any further punishment by having to look at anyone when she could just spend her time staring out of the window.

“That’s my seat.” A voice scoffed, the owner’s hand slamming on the wooden desk to seemingly intimidate her. This would no doubt have Adonis immediately book it to avoid further confrontation but alas, she was not him and was merely parading around as him. Without pulling her eyes away from the window, she slammed a blade into the desk, just centimeters apart from the foreign hand. “Your name ain’t on it so move your paw or lose it.” She tore her eyes away from the window for just a second, locking eyes with the startled person. “Because I **will** remove this if need be.”

The male begrudgingly retracted his hand, huffing in attempt to cover his defeat. “Whatever, punk.” 

“Stuff it, asshole.”

Unbeknownst to her, the trio on the other side of the classroom had taken interest in the altercation. 

“Seems little Adonis woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” The Italian chuckled, magenta orbs filled with untold mischief. “I thought you broke that arm.”

“I did.” A gruff voice responded, blonde brows knitted together. The male shouldn’t be able to move him arms without crying out in pain so why did he seem perfectly fine? Different but perfectly fine. 

The teacher finally walked in, slamming his text books onto the table in order to catch everyone’s attention. “Attention, everyone! I’ll be taking the attendance now. Be alert because I’m not repeating any names! Am I clear?”

The classroom was filled with a chorus of ‘yes, sir’s. Is this how all her classes would go? It was certainly a lot different from what she was used to in a school. Oh well. She could handle it. She‘s a bit rough around the edges compared but their intellect is evenly matched. She just happened to value the art of ‘pummeling others into submission’ whereas her brother took a more level headed approach. 

What approach did he take with this situation? Did he tell the teachers? The headmaster? If he did then did they ignore him?! What if he didn’t? After all, he took so long to tell her. Why would he hide such a thing her?! 

The pencil snapping between her fingers brought her back to reality with a gasp. A frown creeped onto her face as she stared at the wooden shards that rest atop her paper, contemplating her new revelation. Did he hide it because it would lead to her acting like this?

A shiver suddenly ran down her spine, the hairs on her skin rising. She could feel it; the deep stare she was getting from someone. She glanced around the room and locked eyes with pinkish-purple. The owner gave a lazy smirk and pushed back his messy blonde hair. He was speaking but what the hell was he saying? She couldn’t tell the first bit but she made out the only thing that she assumed mattered.

“See you at lunch, fresh meat.”

Fresh meat? Seriously? God, these people behave like they’re animals! Of course, one can’t be liked by everyone but in a typical school, it was just one or two bad apples in a sea of neutral to even good ones but this school seemed like it was in reverse!

Ha, that’s funny. Reverse. RevTalia. Reverse Hetalia. Reverse Hetalia Academy? 

She tossed that thought out of her head, instead choosing to glare at the scarred faced male and mouthed, “see a fucking psychiatrist, you dumb fuck.”

Bullies had some issues of their own, right? So did everyone in this school have issues? Well, maybe not everyone. Oliver seemed pretty okay. She was starting to think that she shouldn’t have brushed him off so quickly. Maybe it would prove useful to have an ally.

The ringing bell signaled the end of class, something both the students and teacher alike seemed to be looking forward to. That class felt like it was never going to end. The teacher quickly ushered out the students, making sure to remind them to read the selected pages of the text. 

She internally groaned, pushing herself out of her seat and out the door. She really had to go through more of these. She pulled out her phone, her eyes resting on picture on the lock screen. The illuminated screen showed a picture of the two as kids; both beaming into the camera but her taking the extra step to pull one of her lower lids down. This was for her baby bro so she’d tough it out like a champ and she’d be damned if these punks thought they would continue treating her brother like crap.


	3. Surviving Day One

She didn’t think this through! Well, she did to some extent but she didn’t think everything through! What was she to do if she _really_ had to use the bathroom? Be in such an uncomfortable environment with these blockheads? What if her cover got blown and someone tried taking advantage of her?! She’d just beat them up so that answered that. But oh- what if they decided to gang up on her in there? Now that would be more complicated to handle. She had been outnumbered before and managed to handle that situation but what if these people managed to be on par with her? That would surely be something. 

“Adonis!” A voiced called out. “A-don-is!”

She turned to meet the strawberry blonde from earlier. What’s his name again? Ostrich? Ulcer? Olive-r? Oliver! 

The male smiled down at her, his hair framing his speckled face in a complimenting way. He was kinda cute- in a weird way. He gave her an odd vibe though. “How’s your day going so far?”

“Why do you care?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m part of the student council! It’s my duty to make sure the rest of the student body is faring well.”

He sucks at his job, that’s for sure. “Student council, huh?” She thought out loud, tapping her lower lip. “That’s interesting.”

“Precisely,” he nodded, ushering her to follow him. “Come now, there shouldn’t be any loitering in the halls. Feel free to ask me any questions as we walk.”

Well, she’d certainly take advantage of that. “Who’s the scarred guy with the funny purple eyes? Why do people pick on my- me? Why does this place do nothing against bullying? Who-“

“Slow down there, Adonis. That’s quite a bit you’re bombarding me with.” He chuckled. 

Apparently the blonde jackass was Lutz Beilschmidt; also a member of the student council. The gist of why the school is like this and why Adonis gets picked on is simply the strong prey on the weak and her brother is.. quite weak, there was no denying that. And it was all enforced by their headmaster. Oh she’d give a piece of her mind to that son of a-

“Are you alright there? You’ve gone quiet.” Oliver patted her back as they approached the cafeteria. The blonde’s words echoed in her head. She’d use those as an excuse.

“Well,” she started, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish grin. “Lutz is expecting me right now.. wait. I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but you said the strong prey on the weak and uh- you don’t really seem like much so.. how..?”

His face seemed to darken at that, pink swirls now present in his eyes. Wait were those always there? What the heck is going on? “Well, Adonis, I have a very special skill set.” he grinned, completely still and craning his neck at an odd angle to look at her before straightening himself and smiling warmly. “And you need not worry about Lutz today, young one! I’ll handle him.” 

She wouldn’t lie, the sudden change in his demeanor scared her for a moment. It was like his eyes were consumed by madness that threatened to spill over. And to make it even more unsettling, he randomly snapped back into a cheerful state. So she’d have to be wary of this one too, huh? Great.. 

Oliver may have seemed in good spirits but something felt off about this whole situation but he simply couldn’t put his finger on it. Adonis was new, yes, but he’s been long enough to know people’s names and have some understanding about the school. Who wouldn’t know the name of the person constantly inflicting pain on them? Had he gotten hit too hard and forgotten? Poor lad.

“You know, the best way to get people to leave you alone would be to join the student council.. but we’re a bit different from other schools.” Oliver stated, stepping into the cafeteria.

She had stopped at the entrance, hesitant to enter. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, usually the student council is chosen by the student body but here, it’s chosen by our... esteemed headmaster.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a breeze. There were a few incidents here and there but she settled them the way she knew best; by beating the opponent into submission. What made it more pleasing is that they weren’t expecting it. Not a single one of them expected the punches and uppercuts. Their view of feeble, little Adonis would surely changed when she was done with this shit hole.

She walked home, a triumphant smile plastered onto her face as she rubbed her bloody knuckles. She couldn’t wait to tell her brother just how well the day went. 

She also couldn’t wait to take this binder off. It’s fricking uncomfortable.


	4. Revealed

“You did WHAT?!” Adonis screeched, pacing back and forth in the living room. “Oh my god they’re going to kill me. They’re surely going to kill me! They’re going to-“

“Not mess with you anymore.” she interjected smoothly, her eyes rolling at her panicking brother. “Calm the hell down. By the time I’m done with those punks, it’ll be smooth sailing for you.”

He stopped pacing and shook his head, his shoulders now slumped. “Sis, you can’t always fight my battles. One day you’re gonna have to let me tough it out on my own. I can’t have you drop everything whenever things don’t go that well with me.“

She was glaring at him now. That was enough to shut him up for now at least. “Listen to me,” she hissed, now on her feet and directly in front of him. “I can and I will and _you_ can’t stop me, got it? You’re my blood. I’ll never be as close with anyone as I am with you so shut up and let me do this for you!”

“Calm down, sis, jeez..” he huffed, casting his gaze aside. “Don’t you miss your friends?” 

“Sure as hell do but I value you more, okay? Plus I can FaceTime those losers or some shit. 

He plopped himself onto the couch, running his working hand through his hair. “You know you’re a real piece of work, right?” 

“You remind me everyday so how could I forget?” She puffed, making her way to the door. “I’m gonna grab something to eat, ‘kay?” 

She never understood why her brother was so against her protecting him. Was it because she was a girl? Surely, he wouldn’t be having that reaction if she were a male. But why should her gender matter? She was strong! Strong enough to defend both of them! 

A hand grabbed her shoulder and forcibly turned her around, making her wince in the process. She was now face to face with the weird pinkish-purple eyes from school. It didn’t show but she was internally freaking out and it wasn’t because she was worried about her cover being blown or anything like that. No, it was because she hadn’t realized just how big of a guy the German was. She would need to recalculate her approach for this one if they were to ever get physical. 

“Thought you could worm your way out of seeing me, huh, maggot?” 

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, her mouth hanging agape. “Do I know you, sir..?” 

The blonde paused for a moment, really looking over her features at this point. Well, his eyes lingered in a certain place longer than the rest. 

Why the hell wasn’t he doing anything?! And what’s with the focus on the breasts? 

Scowling, she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed. “That’s fucking crude.” 

His eyes lingered on her chest for just a bit longer before going upwards to meet her eyes. He offered a sheepish grin before speaking once more, his voice taking a flirtatious undertone. “I mistook you for someone else, schatz. How about I take you out as an apology?” 

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, her arms dropping so she could clench her fists at her sides. Glaring daggers at him, she sneered. “How about you go fuck yourself?!” 

With that, she turned on her heels and stomped off, body shaking in equal parts anger and embarrassment. The absolute nerve of that guy! Making her brother’s life a living hell then trying to flirt with her? What an idiot! 

The male stood in place, watching the female’s form grow smaller until it was out of sight. The twerp didn’t say he was a twin and his sister seemed to be quite the opposite. His brows furrowed somewhat. Come to think of it, the twerp’s personality seemed different yesterday. Maybe he decided to take a page out of her book. The next time he met either twin would be interesting, that he knew. 

She was so lost in her frustration that she bulldozed right into someone, causing both her and the person crash to the ground. She forced herself up, mumbling an apology. What’s with her and running into people? There was no reply from her victim, the person simply remaining face planted on the floor. 

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, are you alright?!” She exclaimed, flipping the person onto their back. From what she could see through the silver strands that obstructed her view of his face, his eyes were glued shut. A wave of relief washed over her when the man finally responded, only for her to deadpan at the question. 

“Am I dead?” 

She glanced around their surroundings then gave him a quizzical look. “Uh.. no..” 

“Oh.” The man still didn’t make a move to get up, or even open his eyes. “Am I dead now?” 

“No..” 

“How about now?” She didn’t know whether to be amused or frustrated by his antics. 

“No but you will be if you ask me that again.” 

His eyes finally opened, revealing two icy blue eyes. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that. She stood and offered him her hand. “You have a nasty cut there.. let me help. It’s my fault after all.” 

He stared at her hand for a moment before allowing her to pull him up. “Do I know you.. have we met before..?” 

She tilted her head slightly, squinting at the man. Long, messy silver hair, icy blue eyes, scar on the cheek. “Mm.. no? Probably met my bro. Come on!” 

He sighed as the girl dragged him down the street. She didn’t even let him introduce himself. Actually, she didn’t introduce herself either so it was just a strange girl pulling a strange guy somewhere. It wasn’t long before they arrived at a pretty large house. 

“It’s fine..” he uttered out. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“Dude, chill. I’m the head of the house right now and I say you’re fine so..” she shoved him inside the house with a grunt. “You are!” 

She had gotten him to sit on the couch and grabbed a first aid kit. As she cleaned his wound, she took the time to introduce herself after realizing that she hadn’t before. 

“Nice to meet you.” He winced as she tended to his wound. “My name’s Gilen.. Gilen-“ 

“Beilschmidt!” a male voice shrieked. 

She locked eyes with the male on the couch, watching as he tried piecing together exactly what was going on. 

‘They’re identical,” he thought to himself. ‘But the male has a broken arm, no doubt from my brother’s assault on him and the female does not.. yet..’ 

She backed away from the male once his eyes widened, looking between the two twins, mostly at their arms. “You,” he pointed at the sister. “went to school as him,” his finger now on the brother. “and beat the hell out of a couple of guys.” 

Oh. No. 


	5. A New Friend

_‘They’re identical,” he thought to himself. ‘But the male has a broken arm, no doubt from my brother’s assault on him and the female does not.. yet..’_

_She backed away from the male once his eyes widened, looking between the two twins, mostly at their arms. “You,” he pointed at the sister. “went to school as him,” his finger now on the brother. “and beat the hell out of a couple of guys.”_

_Oh. No._

“Should I knock him out?” The female could be heard whispering to her brother who seemed like he was on the verge of taking in.

“There’s no need. I don’t intend to expose either of you.” The silver haired man mumbled, now pushing himself into the couch. It almost looked like he was trying to become one with it and disappear. These two were clearly crazy to have come up with such a plan. 

“Are you okay, dude?” she tilted her head, confused by the sudden sullenness. Well, he didn’t seem to be much of a threat but..

She opened her mouth and her palms smacked her cheeks, a ‘pap’ sound following as a result of her actions. “You’re a Beilschmidt!” The silver haired male nodded slowly. “Like Lutz Beilschmidt kind of Beilschmidt!” Another nod.

“That’s his brother.” Adonis finally spoke up, pinching at his forehead. “This is such a mess..”

“I don’t see how!” she chirped, plopping down onto the couch and wrapping an arm around Gilen’s shoulder. This seemed to make him shrink even more. “It’ll be nice to see someone’s whose ass I won’t be kicking! Hey, Gil, can I call you Gil? Yeah. I’m calling you Gil. I gotta kick your bro’s ass you know.”

Gilen let out a soft sigh, burying his face in his palms. “Please leave me out of this.” She puffed, removing her hand from him to cross it. “You sound just like my baby brother. No fun at all.”

“I’m only younger by a couple minutes!” He yelled, taking a seat on a separate sofa. 

“Keyword being younger. Still my baby bro, Donnie!”

“Please don’t call me that.”

Gilen watched the two interact from between the spaces in his fingers. They were odd but the good type of odd. “You’re going as him tomorrow, aren’t you?”

“Of course! Could you imagine the amount of people that’d wanna kick his ass now after what I did?” She laughed much to her younger brother’s dismay. 

“Say, Gil, what would it take to get the headmaster to put my Donnie on the student council? Seems like that’s his one shot at making it through school.”

Gilen seemed to turn paler than he already was. She didn’t think that was possible but here they were. “The headmaster is..a mercurial man and he tends to see right through people.” He mumbled, giving her a look that spoke for itself. He seemed to think the headmaster would see through her facade. “You shouldn’t go..”

Adonis had only encountered the headmaster once and the man really did make him feel like a spec. He could remember his chilling boysenberry eyes filled visible acrimoniousness, daring him to make a wrong move. It was safe to say that he had almost fainted under his gaze. Thankfully, the man soon got bored of him and decided it best to dismiss him. 

“I agree, sis.. of all the stupid things you could do, that shouldn’t be one of them.”

She pursed her lips together, in deep thought. Both said no. So that’s two negatives and two negatives make a positive so they were, in a sense, telling her that she should! “Yes, I’ll do it!” she announced, ignoring the ‘what the actual hell’ remark which she assumed came from her brother. 

“You,” she pointing at the male who just wanted to disappear. “are going to lead me to his office.”

‘I should have pretended I was dead when she knocked me over.’ he thought to himself, internally cursing himself for allowing her to bring him here. She clearly wasn’t going to take no for an answer so he simply sighed in response. The world is so cruel to him at times. 

Gilen spent a few hours with the twins. It wasn’t as bad as he made it seem but the girl was quite the chatterbox at home, he noted. Poor Adonis. Gilen didn’t have much friends and that was something he was fine with. He preferred it that way, actually but he wouldn’t mind having these two befriend him. To think that in a couple of hours, she would don her brother’s clothes and assume his identity. He couldn’t believe he was witnessing something that he only thought to happen in fictions. After bidding the two goodbye, he made his way home. Right as he stepped into the house, three pairs of eyes were on him.

“The fuck happened to your face?” The Italian snickered, cocking his head to the side.

Oh great. First the twins and now this trio. What did he really do that was so wrong? “Fell.” He mumbled, trudging up to his room. That girl better know what she was getting into. 

After about an hour, there was a knock on the albino’s door. “Bruder.” Lutz called out, pushing the door ajar. “Did you know the smallfry had a sister? A twin sister at that?”

“... Nein.” They met? Well, of course they had met but he met her as herself? “Why?”

Lutz shrugged his shoulders, a devious smirk creeping onto his face. “I’m gonna fuck the frau that’s why.” 

What. The. F. 

Gilen blinked slowly, his brothers words still taking some time to process. Dare he even ask why? He didn’t think he needed to. It was already so obvious. His thoughts went to the chatterbox of a female, wondering how she would maneuver around with her double life. 

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Why, world? Why?


	6. A Tempting Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’ve pursued myself in terms of this chapter’s length. Hopefully, I can keep it up.
> 
> I wrote this at 1 AM so please bear with me if there are any mistakes that have gone unnoticed. ♥️

She stuffed her hands into the pockets of the trousers as she walked through the halls. She had taken the liberty of getting to school extra early to avoid the crowded hallways and all the pushing and shoving that came with it. She decided to take the extra time she had to roam the school and get acquainted with her surroundings but she found the further she went, the less students occupied the area. 

Her ears picked up on faint voices from one of the rooms in the hallway and she took it upon herself to follow them, dragging her fingers along the wall as she did so. A door with a gold plate caught her eye, her curiosity getting the best of her and drawing her towards it. 

“Student Union room.” She said to herself. She’d be in this room in no time. The voices seemed to get louder, as though the occupants in the room had now started a full fledged argument. She turned the doorknob slowly, pushing the door in just enough to see what was going on. Oh this was a nice room. The room was spacious, the large, U-shaped, black table resting smack dab in the middle of the room. Aside from the table, the room had two bookshelves on either side with a shelf filled with trophies connecting the two. 

Her eyes drifted from the furniture to the room’s occupants. On one side, there were three people; Lutz included. She had seen the other two with him in class. One had short black hair, blood red eyes and a bored expression and the other male had olive skin, reddish-brown hair with a gravity defying curl and magenta eyes. This one seemed to be in a heated debate with someone from the other end of the table. The other end consisted of four. A large brunette with his face tucked into a tattered scarf, a much smaller one seemingly glaring at the red eyed man opposite to him, a disinterested blonde with a random curl sticking out and the guy she had met on her first day at the lockers. He and the other guy across the table were yelling at each other. 

Didn’t Oliver say that he was part of the council? Where was he then? A shift in movement at the opening of the table caught her attention, her eyes locking with sinister boysenberry ones. Holy-

A hand jutted out from behind her and slammed the door. She whirled around to see a male with shaggy blonde hair and violet eyes looming over her. He looked like he just crawled out of bed; just sloppily put together. He scrunched his nose at her and started berating her in a thick French accent. “And just what the fuck do you think you’re doing here? You remedial or something to not catch on that people like _you_ don’t belong _here_.”

She huffed in response, her eyes narrowing at the man. He wasn’t going to intimidate her looking like such a slop. “Oh save it, Frenchie. You don’t fuck me to belittle me like that.”

He seemed to perk up at that, a lazy smirk making its way to his face. “Not my usual type but a hole is a hole, non?” He purred, his hands shooting down to the buckle of his belt.

What the fresh hell-

“François!” A British accent called out, the owner quickly making his way to the two. “Adonis? What’re you doing here? François, what are you doing to the poor fella?” 

“Nothing he doesn’t want.” The Frenchman huffed, backing away from the ‘male’ before him.

“Uhm,” she raised a finger up, chucking nervously. “I came a bit early and tried getting myself acquainted with the school and ended up.. here..”

“Didn’t you get a tour of the establishment already?” Oliver quirked a brow. “I guess I’ll be having a nice chat with the person that was assigned to you.”

“Oh, there’s no need! I just have a bad memory when it comes to places and directions.. and stuff..” she trailed off, hoping to at least sound just a tad bit convincing. The two upperclassmen looked at each other for a moment before the Frenchman shrugged and entered the room, leaving the two outside. Not before giving her rear a good squeeze though. Gosh, that man would have it coming if he thought she would let him take advantage of her.

Oliver squinted, his lips pursed in a thin line. “I see.. Are you sure that’s the-“

She cut him off before he could continue. “Hey, I think I just saw my friend Gilen go by so I gotta dash. See ya!” And with that, she quickly excused herself, bolting down the hallway. 

He looked in the direction the other had just ran in, raising a thick brow. “What a strange felloa-ahh.. Good morning, headmaster, I was just entering.”

The larger male ignored the greeting, his eyes in the same direction that Oliver had been staring prior to being startled by the sudden presence. “Who was that?”

“The most recent transfer student, Adonis..” he paused for a moment, pondering on something. “My apologies, but I never caught his last name.”

“Mhm. Go mediate those two in there. I find listening to their bickering tedious.” He grumbled, stalking off down the hall. 

“Yes, sir!” Oliver exclaimed before entering the room to do as instructed. 

A ways away the female panted, resting a hand to her chest. That was.. a close one. Was that the headmaster? She understood why the other two reacted the way they did over him. His glance alone were enough to make her blood run cold. Those eyes.. It’s like they burned themselves into her memory. They were mesmerizing. An interesting color too- then again, this school was filled with interesting eye colors. So strange. 

‘What the fuck was that?!’ she internally cursed herself for the poor excuse she came up with. She was usually better at lying but she got put on the spot and everything in her brain jumbled. 

She heard her name being whispered, making her head snap in the direction of the source. Her name. _Her_ name. There was the albino, seemingly trying to blend in with the walls. Why did he always try to hard to go unnoticed?

“Gil! Hey!” She grinned, walking over to him. Her voice was now at a whisper as she scolded the male. “Dude, you can’t call me that here.” She continued on scolding him about the art of secrecy when a new voice came into the very one sided conversation.

“Is the newbie talking to the walking depression? He really has it rough, doesn’t he?” A male whispered to another. 

She craned her neck to look at the two, donning a Cheshire smile. “I didn’t know dead men could gossip like that. Maybe your mouths should be sewn to prevent unnecessary noise.” She grasped one by the collar, bringing him dangerously close to her face. “Wanna look like a voodoo doll?”

Her last name sounded over the intercom. Huh? It happened again. “.. Adonis, please make your way to the principal’s office immediately.”

She sighed, releasing the struggling male from her grip. “Fuck..” she groaned as the guys scurried away like dogs with their tails between their legs. That wasn’t the reason for her groan however. She was hoping that the headmaster actually hadn’t noticed her but it seems he did and now she, well, Adonis, was in trouble.

Nimble fingers wrapped around her arm as she prepared to leave. “No witty remarks.” Gilen murmured, releasing her from his grip.

She watched him for a moment then nodding and taking off down the hall. Didn’t need to tell her twice. She had gotten a couple of times but finally made her way to the office, after getting the secretary’s permission. She stood in front of the large wooden door, gulping as her knuckles raised to make contact with the wood. Just before she could, a commanding ‘enter’ came from the other side of the wood.

She pushed the door open with feigned confidence, stepped inside then quietly shut it behind her. Mustering the deepest yet most believable male voice that she could, she spoke. “Good morning, headmaster. You called for me?”

Her eyes roamed the interior, leaving nothing overlooked. His desk was made of black walnut wood and had a gold plate with the word ‘Headmaster’ seated on top and a stack of papers sitting behind it. Two chairs were in front of it but she dared not to move unless instructed to. The wall behind the headmaster was littered with framed newspaper clippings about the school’s accomplishments as well as other certificates and written awards. She noticed that to the right, by that same wall, was a bookshelf also made of black walnut and filled with trophies. This school sure had its fair share of accomplishments. Other furniture in the room consisted of a computer resting atop a computing desk, a file cabinet, another bookshelf, a leather couch, and a large window but even with all this, the room was by no means cramped.

“Are you finished?” His voice ripped through the silence. 

“Eh- yes sir!” She quickly corrected herself, biting on her inner cheek as her eyes went back to the man in charge. She hadn’t notice his reddish mop of hair until now. Curls for days. Quite frankly, if you overlooked the bone chilling stare, he was actually quite handsome. Maybe the stare even contributed to that. Her thoughts became clouded with things in no way professional.

‘Girl, focus!’ She inwardly snapped around herself as the man started speaking once again.

“RevTalia Academy is one of the most prestigious private schools in this country, dare I say the world. I’m sure you’ve noted how diverse the student body is,” he continued. “we pride ourselves on many things here.. being a peeping Tom isn’t one of them.”

Her eyes went downcast, focusing on her feet. “My apologies, sir.” That was all she could utter out. What more was there to do apart from giving him a bunch of soppy excuses which would make her, well, her brother, look bad.

She could feel his eyes on her, it was almost as though he was trying to look through her. Adonis really wasn’t exaggerating about this. The room was deathly silent for a bit until he broke it with something that left her a stuttering mess. 

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

She blinked rapidly, trying to find the words to respond with. Had her brother ever been with a woman? Did her brother even like women? Did her brother even have romantic feelings? Why was he asking this?!

“With all due respect, headmaster, I don’t see how that pertains to my indiscretion. A conversation like that is less than fitting for a teacher and student to have, much less to someone in your position.”

The man rolled his eyes at that and continued on anyway. “A woman’s breasts, so delicate and supple yet often neglected by men who can’t see their value- if you can even refer to such creatures as men. Those mounds have aided in the nurturing of young since the first woman appeared...”

Okay, so he clearly has a thing for breasts. What the hell is wrong with this man?

“..So why do you restrict yours?”

Her eyes widened at that, her mouth hanging. No, there was no way he saw through her disguise that easily! “I beg your pardon? Sir, I know I may be a very feminine looking young man but I don’t see why I must be compared to a woman in such a manner.” Deny til she dies. That was her plan.

His eyes narrowed at that and he suddenly stood, causing the seat he was just on to topple over. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! “Cut the crap, **girl**. Pull that on the boys out there but a man such as myself will not fall for such trickery.”

Her heart was pounding now, threatening to burst throw its confines. How the hell has he seen through it? She and her brother looked exactly alike! Same height, built, face structure. Sometimes she’d wonder if he was a feminine boy or she, a masculine girl. They looked the same, down to the hair, which made it easy to assume his identity as there was little to nothing to distinguish them by apart from the features she blossomed due to her anatomy. But that was accounted for! There was no way he could tell through the uniform! She was the spitting image of Adonis.

“I’m n-not,” damn her voice cracked a bit there. She felt like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to do.

“Now, regarding your comment about the professionalism of my remark, the peeping was not your only indiscretion and _you_ are not a discipulus of this institution. In fact, I can have you arrested for trespassing, maybe even fraud.”

His words hit her like a ton of bricks but her eyes contained a new fire as she challenged him. “Go right the hell ahead then. You praise yourself on having such a great school but aside from the grades and maybe even athletic achievements, what makes this school so great? Definitely not your students’ personalities. They’re comparable to a bunch of savages!”

She didn’t expect to hear it but that seemed to make him chuckle. Just what the hell was so funny about that? “You’ve got me there but I don’t see how you’re much different. You’ve punched out and threatened the students. Look, ragazza, things work differently in this school. The world is filled with savages and if one can’t deal with these idiots then how will they assimilate in the real world?”

“In life, there’s only one thing to focus on: Conquer or be conquered. It’s really just Darwin’s law.” He now moved from behind the desk and stood before her. Even with the suit on, she could tell he was in good shape.

He didn’t give her a chance to speak and she was somewhat thankful as she didn’t know what to say.

“In this institution, it’s survival of the fittest and from what I’m seeing here, your brother couldn’t live up to that so you took his place to make up for it. I find it amusing, really.”

She looked away from him, eyes narrowed. He was right about everything. It’s not like she could deny it anymore but she didn’t expect to be outted like that.

“You know, it’s been a while since I’ve been in the company of a woman with such ambition,” he raised her chin with a single index, looking right into her eyes. “I wish to see how this plays out so I’ll allow you to continue what you’re doing, with the condition that the true student takes the exams.”

Her eyes were filled with a newfound hope. She wasn’t expecting that at all! “Thank you, sir! It means a lot.”

“I’m also aware that you seek to become a member of the council? Under regular conditions, I would have laughed you out of my office, maybe even give a suspension for wasting my time but for you,” he brought his face closer, their noses practically touching at this point. “Be my personal plaything for the time being and I’ll let you have your way, as long as it’s in accordance with the school’s rules, of course. Think about it.” his lips ghosted over hers for a brief moment before he made his way back behind his desk, righted his seat and assumed his seated position. “Class is about to start and I do not appreciate any form of tardiness. You are dismissed.”

It was like none of that has happened. She was speechless! This man really had an effect on her but given the circumstances, she was certain anyone would have this sort of reaction.. or lack thereof. 

“Understood, headmaster.” She murmured, turning on her heels and exiting the office. Her cheeks burned as she made her way through the halls and towards the class, shoving anyone who blocked her path to the ground wordlessly. His offer repeated itself in her head like a broken record.

She found herself with two options:  
**A. Surrendering herself to the salacious man and getting her brother on the council.**  
And  
**B. Declining the offer and possibly missing out on a spot on the council.**

If only someone could help her decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You, my dear readers, get to make this decision!


	7. The Swimming Pool

The day went about as normal as it possible could but she did catch Lutz eyeing her a bit more than usual. The hell is his problem?

She was currently scurrying to the lockers to put her heavy textbook away and switch it with that of another subject’s when a tanned hand jutted out and stopped her mid-step.

“Could you, maybe, you know, move your fucking hand so I can pass?” She inquired, attempting to side step around the hand. This proved to be fruitless as she was subsequently grabbed and slammed against the lockers. She winced at the rough contact with the metal, a small whimper escaping her lips. Her eyes had pressed shut when the rapid movement happened and she wasn’t too surprised to see her assailant once they were open.

Allen Jekyll. Member of the council and one of the top jackasses of the school. They shared a few classes together but aside from their first encounter, their contact was minimal. 

“You still pissy over what happened at the lockers, Jekyll?” She snorted. If it’s one thing she got was that he was even more thin-skinned than she was. Easy to provoke but the consequences of provoking him were dire. That was even more evident when his fist collided with the metal, just where her head had once been. She was thankful for her fast reflexes now because that punch had left a decently sized dent in the locker but it seemed her luck was running out as he reeled his arm back to go for another; determined not to miss. There was an unspoken rule among males when it came to fighting but alas, she was no male and did not want her face punched in so she deemed it an option. 

In the end, she decided against it. She’d use that for another opponent. 

Just before the American could absolutely destroy her face, she snakes her arms around his neck and crashed her lips atop his. In that moment, his entire body went rigid. Wasting no time, she quickly shoved the male aside and booked it down the hall. She was just as good at evading as she was at fighting. 

“What the FUCK?!” Allen boomed at the top of his lungs and it wasn’t long before he followed the other in pursuit. 

She needed to hide! Where could she go? Where would she go? What the hell has she gotten herself into? She raced down the hall, maneuvering around the students, locating an exit being the only thing on her mind. The school was a large one, however, and she was still new to it so that wasn’t easy. She recognized this area. If she kept going left, she’d end up by the swimming pool but if we kept going right, she’d reach the gymnasium. Or was it the other way around? There no time to think, she could hear his footsteps getting closer so she went right. She could hide on the bleachers and hope that he didn’t find her. Students jumped out of the way to avoid being pummeled, some yelling curses as they did.

She did say she was bad with directions and it was clear because she now faced an Olympic sized pool. From what she could see, there was no one here so the locker room should also be empty!

She was already making her way towards the locker room, steering clear of the pool when she heard it.

“Adonis!” the American roared from behind her. “You’re in for it now!”

The pool was a long one and the area was a bit wet so she had to slow down to avoid slipping. This didn’t seem to affect the American who was quickly advancing on her. He yanked her back when he was within arm’s length, glowering down at her. “What the fuck was that back there? Huh?”

What was it? She didn’t have the answer to that. Her mouth clamped shut and she simply stared at him, effectively angering him even more. He took a step closer. She took a step back. Each step he took, she would take one back. He was leading her towards the pool’s edge. 

“You look scared.” he grinned. He was grinning yet he still looked so menacing. 

She tried her best to avoid getting any closer to the pool but it was a futile attempt. “I can’t swim,” she uttered out, eyeing the pool behind her. “Please.. I’ll take the punch but I can’t-“

“Perfect.”

The sound of a body colliding with the water was heard, along with laughter. The laughter drowned out the screams she managed to let out before she finally gave in and her body sank.

She couldn’t move. She felt like her motor system had shut down. The only thing she could do was scream as the water enveloped her body. 

Allen watched in equal parts amusement and curiosity. ‘He’s just.. sinking.’ He thought as he peered into the pool. So he really couldn’t swim, huh?

Footsteps approached him. He knew exactly who they belonged to. “The fuck you want, Matt?”

The Canadian scowled at him. “I heard everything, you dumb fuck. You always take shit too far!” He snapped, ridding himself of his blazer and nothing more before diving into the pool. He water obstructed his view but he could make out something sinking steadily in the water. He wrapped his arms around the unconscious figure and immediately worked on resurfacing from the pool. 

“Wooo,” his brother clapped as he rested the body on the side of the pool. “Way to fucking go, mister bodyguard.”

That earned him a punch to the jaw. Of course, him being the person he was, didn’t accept that and retaliated with a punch of his own. The unconscious male had been long forgotten as the two went head to head and exchanged blows.

“Oh my word!” came a shrill shriek, the person rushing over to the unconscious person to started working on the CPR.

The fighting only ceased when coughs and gurgles filled the air as the undercover female tried expelling the water from her lungs.

“You knocked my fucking tooth out over some twink!” The American huffed out only to receive yet another punch.

The Canadian glared at the tanned male. “You wanna cry about it?!” 

“CUT IT OUT!” The Brit yelled, all the while pushing the now conscious but still coughing male into a seated position. “Both of you take this young man home this instant.”

The shivering ‘male’ looked up at Oliver, hands covering his chest. “No! I’m fine..” she felt weak. Her fear of large bodies of water was the one thing that she could never seem to get rid of no matter how strong or confident she became. 

She pushed her head back when a piece of fabric was pushed into her face, her head tilting a bit to see who was handing what to her.

“Fucking take it.” Matthieu growled, still dripping wet. Somehow his curl still seemed to stick out and away from the rest of his blonde locks.

She shakily grabbed the blazer, murmuring a quick thank you as she wrapped it around herself. God, she hated this. She hated it so much! This is the first and last time someone in this school would get the drop on her. 

Seemingly satisfied with himself, the Canadian grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, ignoring both the protests he received and the bickering from the other two males. “I’ll take him home.”

The two received stares as they left the school. How could they not? They were both speaking wet and one ignored the cries and protest of the other as he walked with him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Got a new toy, maple man?” A smaller Italian snickered from the sidelines. The German at his side watched in silence as the the two males left the school. The Canadian seemed to be more intent on leaving as he just flipped him off rather than stick around to return a snide remark. 

As they left the school, she could have sworn she saw a shadow at the Headmaster’s window. 

“Kill me now..” she groaned into the blonde’s back, allowing her body to hang limp. 

“Adonis will.”

“Excuse me?!” she squeaked, jolting up, only to receive a smack on her rear as a result.

“Your brother.. will. You’re really as stupid as he said.” The male shrugged. “Keep still of I’ll throw you to the floor.”

“Hold on, hold on.. he said WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter while I wait for a tie breaker.


	8. Squabbles and Deals

Matthieu filled her in on exactly why he had bothered to help her and how he knew about her in the first place and she couldn’t say she was pleased. The two were still wet but not soaking wet as they were before. She barged right into the house, the Canadian strolling in behind her.

Adonis turned to look at the two then face palmed. “Christ, already?”

“Fucking explain yourself! You.. you paid that guy to look after me?!” She snapped, getting right up in her brother’s face. “Did you not trust me to handle this?!”

“First of all, sis, I paid him to make sure you didn’t die and from the looks of it, you almost did.. and no, not really..” his voice lowered a bit near the end of his response, barely audible but she heard it loud and clear. 

She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “I did this.. because I care! If you didn’t want my help, you just had to fucking say it!”

The blonde male rolled his violet eyes in the background, seating himself atop the couch. Jeez, they were just as bad as him and Allen. 

“I DID TELL YOU!” Adonis suddenly snapped and prodded at her chest roughly with his finger. “I fucking told you over and over that I didn’t want your help and that I was fine! But no! You always wanna play the fucking hero and just fuck everything up even more!”

She swatted his hand away from her body then crossed her arms over her chest, a brow raised. “Are you calling me a fuck up?”

“That’s exactly what I’m calling you! You’re a smart girl.. really fricking smart but sometimes it’s like your brain is in your ass! It’s like you use your fists more than you use your brain! You should be thanking me for looking out for you!”

She could feel the heat rising to her face, her eye twitching ever so slightly. “Maybe I wouldn’t have to be such a fuck up if you weren’t such a pushover! I had to be the fists because you’re a little bitch!”

“At least I’m not some impulsive idio-”

“Yo, can I just get my money?” the male on the couch huffed, clearly not that into what was unfolding before him. “And you’re both fucking idiots if you ask me.”

“Well it’s a good thing I didn’t!” They both hissed in unison, followed by a “stop copying me!” and a “I’m not copying you! You’re copying me!”

It was clear that the only time the two were really in sync was when things were getting heated.

“Both of you shut the fuck up. You, girl, are fucking stupid. Just what did you think was going to happen after you left? Things would magically change and everyone would forget about what a wimp he is?” That earned him a ‘hey’ from male twin, which he didn’t bother to acknowledge as he continued. “He’s not you. He doesn’t have the fight that you do. When you leave, he’ll be the same wimp that he always is and get fucking picked on again.”

“And you,” he turned to the Adonis. “need to stop being such a fucking coward and making your sister fight your battles even if you don’t want her to. Fucking stand up for yourself, eh.”

The twins were both silent and glaring at each other. They knew the blonde was right but that didn’t mean that they had to show it. 

“Also you’d both fucking be dead if it weren’t for the other looking out for you. I need a fucking smoke. I’m going to go get myself something eat and then I want my money so I can go.” He grunted, now on his feet muttering something about how stupid rich people were.

“Hey, blondie!” She called out, making the male glanced over his shoulder at her. “Remember when I asked for your opinion?”

Knowing where that was going, both males in the room groaned. She took that moment to head to the front door to open it. “Yeah, me neither!” That being said, she slammed the door and left.

She was hurt. She knew he owed her nothing but she at least thought someone in that school had enough humanity to help someone in need without needing to be bribed! She didn’t even know where she was going so she settled with just going wherever her legs took her. She found herself back at RevTalia Academy, gearing up at the main building. She hated this place! 

She stomped inside, once again shoving students out of her way. A hand reached out and grabbed her but this time she was prepared for it, swiftly positioning a blade by the person’s neck. “I wish you fucking would.”

Her eyes softened when she saw who it was, her grip on the blade loosening enough for it to drop to the floor. “Gil.. I’m sorry..”

“You okay?” He inquired softly, shrinking back a bit. 

Why do people ask people who are clearly not okay that? She turned away from him, her eyes glistening with tears. “I’m fucking peachy!” She yelled, resuming stomping down the halls. She just wanted to feel good. Did Adonis really think of her as a fuck up? She was just trying to help him for crying out loud! How was she to predict any of this happening?!

She stormed right past their snobby secretary who tried (and failed) to stop her from just barging into the nearby office. 

“Oh shove it up your ass, Susan.” She stuck out her tongue before before entering and shutting the door behind her, leaving the woman stunned and fuming in place. “What an insolent brat.”

The curly haired man seemed to be quite amused by the display in front of him. He saw her being taken away by one of the other students and didn’t expect her to be back. At least, not back in his office, still in wet clothes. “You’ll catch a cold if you stay in those.” He mused, propping his chin up on his knuckles.

“Oh you care about my wellbeing now?” She puffed, shrugging off the blazer the Canadian has given her. She’d have to return that later. 

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t care for the wellbeing of one of my students.” He quipped, his eyes roaming her body as she approached him. She pushed the papers and documents on his desk to the side and sat right in front of him. Her hands teased away the buttons of her blouse as she spoke. “I want it printed, signed, copied and stamped.” 

“What ever do you speak of, discipulus?” 

“Cut the crap, _headmaster_.” His brows raised at that. She used his own line on him. What a turn of events. “You know exactly what I mean and just so you know, I no longer care about the student council. I prefer not to feel like some cocotte.”

She smiled darkly, twirling a strand of his hair around her finger. His grinned right back, his eyes clouded with libidinousness. “I’m usually the one giving the orders so don’t get to used to this.”

She rolled her eyes, leaning back and spreading her legs before him. “Uhhuh, yeah, sure. Make your student feel good, headmaster.”


	9. It’s a.. Boy? A Girl?

Needless to say, the man sent her to cloud 9 on that faithful afternoon. The feelings of his head between her legs still lingered along with the way his tongue-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

“Gotta be frickin’ kidding me!” She groaned, stifling disapproving opinions of the alarm’s timing. Oh well, time to get ready to go.

She wasn’t expecting to meet an empty house. Was he so upset that he left without saying anything? What a jerk. It wasn’t too long until she arrived at the school. It was still early so maybe she could pay her good ol’ buddy the Headmaster a visit. From the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar tuft of hair go around a corner. Was that.. no.. but it would make sense— oh no!

She quickly went in the direction she had seen the person go, hoping with everything in her that she wasn’t right about their identity. 

She walked in the near empty hallway, peeking into different rooms. Nothing. 

“Maybe I’m just seeing things..” she told herself before the faint sound of something falling into water hit her like a truck. She could feel her heart rate increasing. After taking a moment to gather herself, she slowly approached the entrance to the pool, peeking inside.

“Donnie!” she exclaimed, dashing towards the soaking male. “Are you okay?! Who did this? It was that fucking red eyed fucker, wasn’t it?”

“Calm down,” he whisper-yelled. “and what are you doing here?! Didn’t you see my note?”

She paused, tapping her lower lip. “Note? Who the hell does that anymore? You know I don’t read those! Send a damn text like a regular person, dammit.”

He rolled his eyes, now pulling her towards the locker room. “Well, we both can’t be out here. Explaining why there’s two of us isn’t something I’m keen on doing.”

“Guess so..” she mumbled, beginning to undress herself. “I’ll stay here. Take these.”

“Have you no decorum?” the male averted his gaze and outstretched his arm to receive the clothes. This girl has absolutely no shame.

“‘Scuse you, I’m proud of my body.” She retorted, opening a locker door. “Ask Gil if he has an extra blazer, would ya? I’ll be here while your stuff dries.”

“Try not to get into any trouble.” he sighed, putting on the dry clothes he was handed and quickly leaving, muttering about his almost ruined perfect attendance. 

It was a bit cramped but she managed to sit somewhat comfortably in the locker, patiently waiting for her silver haired friend to arrive or for those clothes to dry. Her prayers were seemingly answered as she heard footsteps approaching the locker room not too long after her brother had left. 

“Oh, thank goodness! I’m in here!” She called out, a sigh of relief escaping her. When the locker door opened, her eyes clashed with crimson. 

“...”

“..What the fu-“

She had pounced on the American before he could finish, sending them both crashing to the ground. She found herself straddling him, propped up on her elbows which were at either side of his head and their faces just inches apart. His tanned arms rested on her hips and just before he could say anything more, she punched him. **Hard.**

“Serves you right!” she huffed at the now unconscious male. Realising that staying in this area would be too risky, she gripped the American by the arms and dragged him out to the benches. It wouldn’t be pleasant if someone else were to meet him sprawled out on the floor. She’d position him in a way that made it look like he had fallen asleep while ditching class. She hummed, proud of her work. Maybe she could just.. take that jacket of his too. Only for now, of course. 

After snagging the bomber jacket, she made a bee line for the door. If she was right, there shouldn’t be anyone in this block because class had started apart from maybe an upperclassman. She could work with that and she did.

She sprinted through the halls, ducking past classes as she did. She had even managed to distract the secretary long enough to sneak into her chosen destination, quickly locking the door when she was safely inside. 

“My goodness,” she panted, leaning against the door with a hand to her chest, trying to steady her breathing. 

The curly haired male let out a hum of acknowledgement, his eyes taking in her appearance. “Interesting attire you’re donning, my little minx.” He sat in his usual position, chin propped up on his palm. “How ever did you manage to get here without being spotted? I assume you weren’t.”

“Please don’t underestimate my skills of evasion.” She winked, sauntering over to the man. “And what’s the matter? You don’t like how I look?”

“How could I not? I do have a few comments about that jacket, however.” He knew who it belonged to. He just wondered how she managed to get it off its owner. 

“Oh,” she shrugged off the brown bomber jacket to toss it on the couch. “You’ll have to return that to him. I,” she gestured to herself. “clearly cannot.” she ended, seating herself on the man’s lap. “And neither can my brother.. who is coincidentally here too.”

He quirked a brow at that, his hands immediately going to remove the bindings around her chest. “Had a little mix up in schedules, hm?” he breathed into her ear, binding her wrists together.

“Guess you can say that.” she grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief as he moved a few papers aside and rested her atop his desk. 

Elsewhere, class had just ended and Adonis was scurrying to his locker. He just had to put these away then go check on that devil of a sister. A hand slammed on the locker, making him shakily turn around. Oh no oh no oh no.

“You,” the American hissed, a rather nasty bruise forming under his eye. “tell me what you’re hiding. Now!” 

Adonis whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I swear!” He managed to let out. 

The American wasn’t having that. Something wasn’t adding up.

_Allen slipped a note into Adonis’ locker when he got to school then made his way to the pool area. If that twerp didn’t show up, he would beat him to a pulp the next time he saw him. It seemed that he had taken the bait seeing as he was now by the pool, looking around quite confused._

_“Hello?” the doe eyed male called out, looking around for the author of the note. “You wanted me here? Why?”_

_Allen stepped out of the shadows. “Finishing what I started.” he sneered, pushing the male into the pool. He watched as the male sank, a twisted grin making its way onto his face. “Sucks to be you.” he shrugged, watching for a moment more before leaving._

_To say Adonis was confused was an understatement. Was he trying to make him late for class? There were other ways to do that though so why this..? He allowed himself to sink to the bottom and waited until he was sure that the other had left to resurface._

_“Cunt.” He grumbled, pulling himself up and out of the water. That was when his sister had come barrelling through the doors._

“How’d you get out?” He snapped, his eyes darkening. “And where’s my jacket?!”

“What are you talking about?” Adonis questioned. “I pulled myself when you left. Were you expecting me to stay there or something? I left after you did.”

“You were in the locker!” Allen roared. Someone was. He knew it.

_Allen had returned to see if he had accomplished his task and was surprised to see that the pool was empty. Even more so when he heard a voice coming from the locker room. He made his way to the locker where the voice was coming from and swung the door open. That’s when he saw the person there crouching down, staring up at him both shocked and horrified. It was silent at that point._

_“..What the fu-“ before he could finish, he found himself on the ground with whoever it was on top of him. Adonis?! He’s a girl? She’s a girl?! The next thing he knew, he was being kicked away by the tall Russian._

_“Get to class.” Viktor sneered. He simply rolled his eyes. He couldn’t bring it in himself to give a witty remark. Not with the throbbing in his head. He was going to find that boy-girl— whatever they wanna be and see what the hell was up._

“I was in class.. unlike you. Ask literally anyone.” Adonis muttered, trying to slip away from the American. “Please just let me go.”

“No!” All it took was a second for the smaller male’s blouse to be ripped open and his pants pulled down before everyone in the hallway. “What..” His feminine shape was now gone, his chest completely bare of the bindings Allen had seen him in.. and in boxers rather than panties.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” they both yelled in unison. 

“You know your eyes always seem to glow,” she breathed out, arching up to the clothed male. “like a demon’s.”

“Ask the right people and I’d be described as such as well.” he chuckled, nipping at the skin of her breasts. It was only right that he gave them such attention after sharing his opinion on them. He curled his fingers, eliciting a wanton moan from the female beneath him. 

She writhed beneath him, trying to pull her arms out of the restraints but to no avail. She just wanted to touch him. Spots filled her vision as his fingers rubbed against her walls. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, something he seemed to relish, looking down at her with those devilish eyes of his. “Don’t come yet.” He ordered, curling his fingers inside her wet quim. 

“You really are the devil.” She panted, a trickle of sweat cascading down her forehead.

_Knock knock_

“I’m busy!” he barked out at whoever was on the other side of the door, pushing his fingers knuckle deep into the female who was now struggling to contain both her moans and possible orgasm.

“Sir, there’s an escalating alteration going on between one of the council members and the transfer student!” the secretary pressed on. “Clothes have.. been forced off, sir.”

The eye roll the man had done would set a record for the deepest set eye rolls to ever be done. His narrowed eyes went from the door to the panting female beneath him. “Don’t move.” He grunted as he retracted his fingers from her. He wiped off her juices with a handkerchief then straightened his clothing. “I’ll be right there.”

A decent sized circle had formed around the two, other council members looking in to see what all the fuss was about. Allen had forced the other male to the floor and was now over him. Adonis did put up a fight before but they weren’t that strong.. which was another fact that bothered the American seeing as the one he encountered in the locker room was able to knock him out with a single punch. Now, he was gripping at the smaller male’s wrists, contemplating on what more he could do to get to the bottom of the situation. That’s when it clicked. 

He forced his lips atop the other’s, ignoring the gasps and snickers from the crowd. Adonis had gone completely still at this, paralysed in both disgust and fear. Allen parted from the other, brows furrowed. He remembered exactly how those lips felt and these weren’t them. Just what the hell was going on?

Unbeknownst to him, the crowd had parted and the Headmaster stood behind him. He did become aware when he was suddenly hurled off the other male and up in the man’s face, his feet just barely touching the ground. “Allen.. fucking.. Jekyll..” the Headmaster glowered. “Just what are you doing?”

“Sir, somethin’ ain’t sitting right with that guy!” Allen wheezed out. The grip the older man had on him made it quite difficult to breathe. He fell unceremoniously to the ground when the man suddenly released him and rubbed at his neck. “There’s _someone else_.”

The Headmaster’s eyes moved from the American to the shaking male on the floor. “This is a school. There’s obviously other fucking people around.” He scoffed, turning to face the crowd. “You,” he pointed at his younger grandson. “get the boy out of here and you,” he pointed at the Russian. “deal with this one.”

“Why do I have to do it?!” Luciano snapped, irritated at the thought of having to be responsible for such a weakling. 

“I can do it.” Oliver piped up from the sidelines.

The Headmaster turned to the Italian with a disapproving glare. “Is there a problem? And that won’t be necessary, Kirkland. Luciano **will** do it.” With that he was off to his office, leaving a rather infuriated Italian behind.

“Of course.” He responded, his voice dripping with venom. Sometimes he just couldn’t stand the man. 

He was welcomed to the sight of an empty office when he returned. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. What a fucking day.


	10. Memory 1/2

Sure they were both on the council and on the same side but that by no means meant that they liked each other; they didn’t. They just happened to not like the three on the other side more. Viktor’s way of punishment was unorthodox at the least. His plan was to have the American clean the the gymnasium— locker room included— with no other tool but a toothbrush then have him eat a pound of beef and pork.. slowly. He currently had the tanned male doing the former. Had he been able to have his way, relieving the American of a few fingers would have sufficed but actions such as that weren’t permitted. 

The scarred German was currently making his way towards the two. As stated before, the two did not like each other but they disliked the German and the rest of his party even more. “What do you want?” The Russian seared, less than impressed by the blonde’s presence.

“I came for the tea party of course.” The German responded sarcastically, his eyes rolling to the American who was busy with the task at hand. “I was sent by the Headmaster, obviously.”

The two were locked in a stare down before the Russian shrugged, not really caring for what was happening at the moment. Whether he was or not, he’d still leave if the German wanted to see the American so badly. That would just relieve him of having to listen to the auburn haired male complain, plus, if anything he’d just turn it all on the blonde.

“.. okay. See it that he makes the place spotless, da?” He instructed, swiftly exiting the gymnasium.

“The fuck is this? A shift change?” Even when having to do such gruelling tasks, the red eyed man would always find a way to make some form of snappy remark. “Even my brother would’ve been preferred.”

“Shut the hell up, American idiot.” The German scowled, taking a seat. He propped one of his legs up on his knee whilst pulling his phone out of his pocket. “You seemed to be looking for something on Adonis or were you just so horny that you couldn’t contain yourself? Whatever the case, you looked like a frenzied moron.”

The auburn haired man chucked the toothbrush at the other who merely tilted his head to avoid the object. “Why don’t you mind your fucking business? What is this? An interrogation?”

“Call it what you will. I’m sure everyone wants to know what made you strip and kiss someone you looked like you were ready to dismember when you first got kissed.” Lutz snorted, an amusing thought coming to his head. “Had a change of heart?”

Allen clenched his fists, struggling to keep himself from turning the conversation into an all out brawl. “Listen to me, you German bastard, when I saw the guy in the lockers by the pool, he had fucking curves and shit! I swear! Chest binders and panties.. is he a-“

“He’s not a hermaphrodite and that’s not how that works.” Lutz pinched the bridge of his knows. Why was this guy even in this school much less to on the council? He was smart and crafty at times, he’d admit that, but his ignorance was astounding. He pondered on the information given, his brain taking him back to the day he first met _her_. His eyes widened for just a moment before settling back to their normal size. “How high were you this time? And what were you doing by the pool anyway?” He didn’t feel the need to disclose his revelation. No, that information was his only. Was this her first time here? Had she been doing this from day one? No, she couldn’t have. He had pushed Adonis around from the day he arrived and said male would just cower before him and that continued until- what the hell?! Why was it now clicking that the person up until now has been swapped out? 

“WHAT?!” Allen shouted, his frustration growing. First that shrimp of a boy made him look like some rapist and now this fucker thinks he was hallucinating? He knows what he saw! 

“What happened to your stupid jacket, anyway? You almost never take that thing off.”

The American allowed him to change the subject, moving from his position to go collect the discarded toothbrush. “The girl.. the whatever it was stole my fucking jacket! When I get my hands on that bitch I’d-“

“So you lost it?” Lutz snorted, his pinkish-purple eyes filled with amusement. Only for the fact that he got to successfully mess with the other. “The figment of your imagination stole your precious jacket and, I’ll assume that’s also how you got that black eye? This ‘girl’ got you fucking good then.” He would have to think of a way to approach Adonis. He still had no way of telling them apart, especially when they seemed to go through measures to actively avoid being distinguished by others. Did anyone else know? He noticed his brother getting really comfortable around the guy. Did he know and not tell him?! 

He got to his feet, stuffing his phone back into his pockets. “Alright, I’m leaving now.” He announced, already making his way to the door. 

“I fucking didn’t! And.. aren’t you supposed to be watching me or something?”

“For what? You’re not that good looking to me.” He snickered, leaving the other in the gymnasium. 

So.. does he get to leave too or not? 

With the Italian, things were much more complicated. Adonis has not spoken a word since the incident and seemed to be lost in thought.

“Is he dead?” The older brother snickered whilst waving a hand in front of frozen male’s face. Not getting any visible reaction, Flavio turned to his brother. “Maybe we should splash some water on him?” he suggested, handkerchief now in hand and fanning the male.

“Or just stab him.” Luciano murmured, giving the smaller male a kick to the side. “What has the American bastardo so flustered anyway? I don’t see much to react that way for.” His magenta eyes studied the rigid boy. “He should’ve been in the female division. Seems like a better fit. Tell nonno that he isn’t being responsive.” 

Flavio tilted his head just enough to peer over the rims of his shades. “He does look like he can pass for a ragazza. Don’t stab the guy, fratello.” He mused on his way to the exit. He headed straight to the Headmaster’s office, dismissing the secretary with a ‘honey, fix your roots before you try telling me what to do’. He slammed the door behind himself to get the older man’s attention, a cheeky grin on his face. 

“What do you want?” was the acknowledgement he received, the older man not even bothering to look up from his paperwork.

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine today.” Flavio commented sarcastically, taking a seat on the couch. He crossed one leg over the other, leaning back into the leather of the seat. “Don’t you think you’ve thrown enough at him? He’s been derided, beaten and hell, sexually assaulted back there and he’s still pushing for whatever reason. Always early with exceptional grades. He deserves a break, no?”

Boysenberry eyes flickered over to the pair of ruby coloured eyes momentarily. “Are you done?” He inquired, already back to focusing on the documents before him. “If you are then you know where the door is.” Had it not been for the Italian’s intrusion, he might have missed the small note at the edge of his desk reading ‘call me ;P’ along with a phone number. “Oh?”

Flavio frowned, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. He got to his feet and walked over to the door. “Sì. I’m sending him home, just so you know.” he glanced over his shoulder at the man who remained focus on his paperwork. What a piece of work. Receiving no response, he took his leave, once again slamming the door behind himself. 

She had managed to sneak back into the pool area unnoticed and slipped on the now dry clothing. They were a bit creased but presentable nonetheless. That man was smoking some serious dick if he thought she would stay out after hearing something was happening to her brother. Now, it’s just to find him. Looking back into the locker where she had once been hiding, she found and picked up her phone. She had forgotten all about  
it when the ordeal with the American took place.

Me:  
‘Donnie where are you?’

‘Donnie???’

The constant dinging the notifications were making was just about driving Luciano insane. Who the hell was blowing this wimp’s phone up like that? He nudged the frozen Adonis with his foot, rolling his eyes at the lack of response. He was still certain that a little incision here or there would snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He crouched down to the male having slipped a small knife out of his blazer and leaned towards his face. Just one cut should do the trick.

_DING!_  
_DING!_

He groaned, slipping the small device out of the other’s blazer and looked down at the screen. Seriously who was that worried about him to be blowing up his phone like that. 

Sis:

‘Donnie where are you?’

‘Donnie???’

‘You okay bro?’

‘What happened? Tell me where you are and I’ll come get you’

“Donnie, huh?” He said to himself, reading the messages that rolled in one after the other. Oh? She’d come get him? That’s interesting. Thankfully he could respond without having to unlock the phone. 

Adonis:  
‘I’m fine. Just a bit shaken up’

‘I’m @ the council room’

Sis:

‘I’m coming’

Luciano read the message, both amused and curious. What did his sister look like? How was she even going to get into the school? A cough drew his attention to the male currently on the floor. Adonis shook his head, his hand pressed firmly against his temple. He looked up at the Italian who seemed to be glaring down at him then at the phone in his hand.

“Is that.. mine?” He blinked, pushing himself up. “Where am I? What happened?”

Luciano rolled his eyes and threw the phone at the confused boy. “You’re in the council room, bastardo. You blanked out after the altercation with the American.” He gestured towards the door with his head. “Now that you’re awake and functioning.. leave. I’m not some babysitter.”

Adonis caught the phone and tucked it into his pocket. He couldn’t help but look around the room and take in what it had to offer. This was the first and likely the last time he’d see it. 

“Why are you still here?!” The Italian snapped, now pointing to the door. “Out!”

“I’m going, I’m going!” He yelped, making a beeline for the door. He wasn’t too sure about what happened but he was pretty sure that he had to get to class so that’s exactly what he did.

“Council room..” her expression became that of confusion once she received his location. Why was he there? Not wanting to dwell on that for too long, she briskly made her way to the council room. 

“Hey!” a voice called out. “Slow down!”

She turned just enough to see a blonde haired guy running up to her, the weird curl at the side of his head bouncing with each step he took. The guy took a moment to catch his breath, hunched over with his hands on his knees.

“You must have some Italian in you with how fast those legs of yours were going.” He panted as he straightened himself. “I see you’re finally back to your senses but it’s in your best interest that I have you leave.”

“Leave?” She looked at the blonde as though he had grown a second head. Just why would she leave?

“Sì, you have the rest of the day off. After that episode you had, it’s best that you get some rest.” 

“Uh.. sure.. I just need to get into the council room to get a thing.” she responded, already taking steps to continue on her way. Luckily, he didn’t press on what she meant by that, instead bidding her a farewell and going back the way he came from.

She had arrived at the council room and opened the door. The person in there looked at her pointedly, his once peaceful face morphing into one of extreme annoyance. 

“I thought I fucking said leave. What the hell are you doing here again, bastardo?!” The guy hissed. He looked like a miniature version of the Headmaster.. and he had the same odd curl as the guy from before but in the opposite direction. 

“I.. what?” Where the hell was her brother? A flash of silver slices through the air and she found herself deflecting a blade with one of her own. The male before her smirked, three more knives wedged between his fingers and ready to be thrown.

“Nice reflexes,” he stood, his magenta orbs taking on a baleful glint. “but I assure you that quick reflexes won’t be enough if you insist on not leaving.”

Her brother wasn’t there, that’s for sure. Just this Italian lunatic. She rolled her eyes and tucked the blade away. Had it been another time, she would have called him out for that but her head was elsewhere. “Yeah, whatever.” She grumbled as she exited the room. 

_DING!_

Adonis:  
‘I don’t remember sending those messages but I’m fine. You should go home.’

Huh?? What the heck was happening? For once she did as she was told, intending to have a lengthy conversation with her brother once he did as well.

Luciano glared at the door as he sheathed his knives. ‘I don’t remember seeing any blades on him before.’ he thought to himself.

Adonis had just finished class and felt really unnerved. Everyone kept staring. Especially Lutz. Why were they staring? He just wanted to shrink into nothingness. Leaving was just as bad. The staring was now coupled with whispers and murmurs. 

“Hey,” a hand rested on his shoulders and his body tensed as a result. He looked up to see ruby red looking back at him. “didn’t I tell you that you’re free to leave?”

“No..?” he responded, gently removing the hand from his shoulder. “Thanks for telling me, though.” He bowed his head slightly, leaving the blonde a bit perplexed. Did he have memory loss or something?


	11. Memory 2/2

Strange was an understatement. She couldn’t wrap her head around what was going on with her brother. All she knew was that something was dangerously off. She had been pressing him about what had happened for hours but he insisted that he had no recollection of what had taken place on that afternoon. 

“Hey, sis, how about you stay home tomorrow so we don’t have any mix ups.” he said, flipping through the pages of his notebook. 

“You’re going back so soon? I think you should take some time off, Donnie. I don’t know exactly what happened and you’re not telling me but you should relax a bit.” she still wasn’t too sure about what was going on but she hoped that he would at least hear her out and consider her advice. She jumped when he slammed the notebook shut and abruptly got to his feet.

“I’m fucking going and that’s it!” he snarled, directing an icy glare at her. He didn’t wait a moment more for her to respond, instead leaving her sitting with her mouth agape.

She blinked rapidly. What the actual what was that? She was at a loss for words. They got into it a good bit but he never looked at her with such animosity. To top it all off, she still hasn’t received the call she was expecting. She got up and walked down the hallway, her fingers trailing over the large picture frames that littered the walls. Even if no one wanted to talk to her, she still had stuff to keep her busy. Maybe she should have listened to her mother and enrolled in the female division. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of that. She didn’t want to go to a school like that. Maybe the Hetalia Academy’s female division would have been the better option. But those girls were too soft for her. She walked into the room she had been looking for, her eyes immediately landing on the assortment of knives and other blades that were lined on the table. That magenta eyed idiot made a comment about her reflexes not being enough for him. She slipped three knives between her fingers as she had seen him do then with the swift movement of her arm, she sent them flying towards her target. 

“Two in the chest, one in the head.” she mused, admiring her work. Fortunately, she didn’t have just reflexes to rely on. This was one of her mother’s favourite activities. She found it strange at first but soon picked up on the enjoyment that it brought. Her brother wasn’t so interested in it though. He more preferred to sit by the pool and indulge himself in a good book.

She shuddered at the thought of the pool. She could still feel the hand constricting around her throat. It had been 13 years since the incident but it still felt as though it had happened yesterday. 

_”You’ll pay for what you did to my family!” a man barked, pressing the young girl to his body. He had one hand firmly wrapped around her neck and the other he used to press the barrel of a gun to her temple. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t understand why any of this was happening. The man stood at the edge of the pool, ranting and raving about something to her father who just watched him with a catatonic stare._

_“Papa?” she whimpered, silently pleading him to do something. Anything. His eyes trailed downwards to hers briefly as a form of reassurance but he made no signs of moving. The man holding her jerked suddenly. Her body shuddered as fluid dripped onto her head. What was that? She shakily looked up to see the man, eyes widened with blood trailing out of his mouth. When and how did that happened?_

_**BANG!** _

_That was the last thing she heard as her body submerged in the water. The pool water quickly became tainted with red and she could just faintly see the three knives sticking out of the man. One in the head, two in his spine. It wasn’t long until someone dived in to pull her out._

_She gripped onto her father’s shirt, coughing and gasping for air. “You’re okay, my princess. Shh, don’t cry. Don’t let anyone see your tears.” he cooed, smoothing her hair back with his hand. That’s when her mother walked over with her brother clinging to the side of her dress. She caught a glimpse of silver between her mother’s fingers. “Looks like you have to learn how to defend yourself, young one.”_

_They told her he was just an angry ex-employee. She didn’t pry into it any further. She just wanted to forget it and she did. Before RevTalia._

Her phone began vibrating in her pocket, making her blink away the memory. ‘Unknown Number’. She stared at the phone for a bit before finally answering it with a ‘Hello?’

“Hello, little minx,” came the response from the other end. Ah, so he finally decided to call her, huh? She took a seat on the edge of the table, her finger running over the sharp edge of a knife.

“Took you long enough.” she huffed, the man laughing as a result.

“I had a little.. business to take care of. I’m a busy man, you know.”

She rolled her eyes at that, even if she knew the man wouldn’t be able to see it. “Don’t seem that busy in school.” she retorted, moving her finger away from the blade. “I’m not coming tomorrow. Adonis insisted.”

The man hummed into the phone. “That’s interesting.. and how do you expect me to focus on my work when such a ravishing lady stands before me?”

She couldn’t help but let out a little giggle at that. “Oh shut up and admit that you’re just a really lubricious man.”

“I, for one, wasn’t denying that.”

It felt like hours had passed when the two were finally finished with the call. Did she like him? No, no, this was all in the name of fun. But what if he liked her? That wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Did he like her? She dismissed the thoughts as she climbed into bed. No point in thinking about that stuff.

The house was empty when she awoke, her brother having already left. Whenever he wordlessly left, he’d leave a note which she’d often ignore but this time she checked and there was none.

“Okay..” she shrugged. He’s obviously going through something so she’d leave him to cope with how he saw fit for now. 

Adonis marched through the school. Once again, the students were back with their states and murmurs. He couldn’t stand it anymore and then there was Lutz to top it all off.

“You two idiots really put on a show for us,” he snorted, a laugh rumbling off his chest.

“Glad you fucking enjoyed it.” was the smaller male’s riposte. 

The German grabbed onto his arm roughly, glaring daggers at him. “You and that sister of yours are up to something.” 

Adonis yanked his arm away from the blonde. “I don’t know what the hell you’re going on about but I have to get to class. You can go fuck yourself though.”

The blonde watched with great interest as the male set off down the hall. Which one was that? It reminded him of the personality the girl had but it felt so much like the male this time.

The whispers and murmurs began once more in class with someone going as far as to throw something at the back of his head. He just wanted to finish his assignment, dammit! That was the final straw for him. He picked up his chair and slammed it down onto the guy’s head. The teacher sputtered for a moment, absolutely flabbergasted over what had happened.

“See yourself to the Headmaster’s office, young man!”

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh.

Boysenberry orbs looked at him pointedly. “Is there a reason that we’re looking at each other right now?” 

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, recapitulating what had happened. The Headmaster straightened himself as he listened. That seemed rather out of character for Adonis but he was certain that it was him sitting before him. Not only because his sister had told him that she wouldn’t be present but also because he could just see that it wasn’t her in that seat. 

“I see.” He finally said once the story had concluded. “You’re dismissed.” He grunted, going back to his paperwork. 

Adonis blinked, chewing on his lower lip. He was dismayed? With no punishment? He was expecting the man to give him some gruelling task or hand him over to a member of the council. This was just too good to be true. “I’m dismissed?”

“Did I stutter?”

“N-No.” the man clearly hadn’t but he certainly was. “Thank you, sir.”  
He bowed his head before exiting the room before the man had the chance to possibly change his mind.

The Headmaster looked up from his papers once the door had shut. He’d always pick up on differences between the siblings. Where the girl would tap her lower lip when pondering on something, the boy would chew his. He rolled his eyes, resting his chin on his palm. “I suppose he’s ready.” he grunted, picking up his phone.


	12. Date

She found this whole thing peculiar. Adonis came home in an abnormally good mood. She loved seeing him happy but this was just.. weird. Whenever she’d question him about it, he’d either dismiss her or get defensive. Why was he being such a tool all of a sudden?

“I’m stepping out for a bit, okay?” she called out, hand on the doorknob. Her message fell upon deaf ears it seemed but she knew he had heard her. Sighing she left the house, hands stuffed in the pockets of her shorts. “He’s such a jerk sometimes.” she mumbled to herself as she approached a nearby park. It was good to sometimes just be alone and enjoy the surroundings. Nice and peaceful-

She heard her name being called and her head turned in the direction the voice had come from. “Eh?” 

The owner of a familiar tuft of silver hair poked her in the middle of her forehead, a small frown on his features. “You were so still and unmoving that I thought you were dead..”

She swatted his finger away and shook her head. “Gil? Dude, what?!” She shrank away from him a bit, looking at him skeptically. Had her thoughts been animated, they would have looked somewhat like:

‘Why is he like this?? (╥﹏╥)’ 

The blue eyed male look a seat next to her, his hair falling over his face a bit. “You looked like a corpse.. where’s your brother?”

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “He’s at home. The fucking jerk.” She noticed how his hair seemed to obstruct his view and bobby pinned the front back. Always good to have an extra one on you. “There. You know, you’re actually pretty cute, Gil.” She grinned, leaning back into the bench.

He stared at her for a moment then turned so he was facing forward. “Thanks..” he scratched the side of his neck. “Adonis seems a bit different lately, doesn’t he? I heard that he slammed a chair on someone’s head today.”

“He did what?” She quickly turned to the albino, eyes widened. She didn’t know if she should be proud or concerned. “Are you certain? That doesn’t sound like Donnie at all! Did he get in trouble?”

“Nein.” a new weight appeared on the edge of the bench, successfully sandwiching her between the two. Lutz looked down at the girl with a cheeky grin. “Your bruder did all that and was dismissed by the headmaster. I myself couldn’t believe either of those things.”

“When the fuck did you get here?” She puffed, scooting over her friend. She still didn’t like him. She had no reason to. 

“Bruder, isn’t there something you should be doing right now?” The blonde glanced over at his brother, making the girl also turn to him for an answer.

Gilen looked at his younger brother warily but stood albeit hesitantly. “Ja.. Nice seeing you.” He mumbled, now parting from the two.

She frowned at that and turned to glare at the buff German sharply. “I don’t know what you’re up to but I promise that I’ll give you a matching scar to what you already got on your face.”

He chuckled at the threat, his eyes raking over her form. “You know, I would have never pieced it together if it weren’t for that American psycho. How did you two manage to pull it off? Which one of you was the brains of your little scheme?” He smiles but something felt so sinister about it. It made her shiver. In a good way.

“What the hell are you even talking about?” she countered, her lips pursing together. There was no way he could have figured it out, right? She was sure that Gilen hadn’t said anything. Or maybe he did. But he wouldn’t, right?

“Frau,” Lutz rested a hand on her shoulder. “it’s clear that you two have been switching places at the academy. I found it weird when the coward returned with a perfectly fine arm after what I had done to it.. then I met you and it all started coming together. Allen’s mishap just served as the finishing pieces to the puzzle.”

She rolled her eyes, shrugging the hand off her shoulder. “Let’s say that ridiculous idea was true.. would it even matter? Because I don’t think so. There’d no longer be a reason for me to go back there.” she glared at him once more. “Again, if that were true.”

He shrugged, getting to his feet. “That’s a shame. I would have liked to see more of you. I think you should come on Friday somehow. The Headmaster has something to announce regarding your brother.” he said, turning his back to her and preparing to leave. He smirked when he felt her grab onto his jacket and glanced over his shoulder, feigning a questioning look. “Ja?”

She bit the inside of her cheek, looking down at her feet as she released the fabric of his jacket. “Do you know what it’s about?”

He turned to fully face her, amusement painted on his face. “Depends. You gonna go on that date with me or not?”

What a jerk! Stupid, cunning jerk! She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fine but if you touch me inappropriately at anytime, I’ll chop your fingers off. Got it?”

“Of course!” he agreed whilst smacking her on her rear, causing her to let out a small ‘eep’.

“Hey, jackass, I just said no inappropriate touching!” she seethed as the blonde laughed, pulling her to wherever he decided he wanted to go.

“Couldn’t help it. You got a nice ass.”

Surprisingly enough, their ‘date’ wasn’t all that bad. Lutz was a pervert and this consequently made her pull at a knife every so often but aside from that, it was nice. Maybe he wasn’t so bad.. no! No! 

‘Remove such thoughts from your head this instant!’ she cursed herself internally. How could she even dare to think of such a thing.

“It’s getting dark. I can walk you home.” Lutz offered, looking down at the female. He wouldn’t lie, the date wasn’t as bad as he had thought it’d be. She wasn’t as hostile now as she was in school. He still had all his fingers as proof. 

“Why the fuck would I want that?” she grumbled, taking another lick of her ice cream.

“Why wouldn’t you?” he quirked a brow at her whilst giving her a slight nudge.

She tapped on her lower lip. She had ample reasons to not have him do it but they all concerned her brother. “Stop fucking with my brother and I’ll let you do it.”

“Throw in a second date and you have yourself a deal.”

“Hey! You can’t do that! You’re the one wanting something from me!”

“Sure but what you’re asking for is much more than what I wanted.”

She pouted a bit. What a jerk. “Fine. But no funny business!” She hissed, stomping away from the male.

He followed in suit, sticking his hands inside his pockets. “Of course..” he licked his lips.

She had just finished her ice cream when they arrived at her front door. She turned towards the German, placing her hands on her hips. “Now spill. What’s the guy in charge going to announce?”

“Nothing that important really,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Just that your brother earned himself a spot on the council.” he learned towards her face and flicked his tongue over her cheek. “Had something there.”

She could feel her cheeks heating up at the action so she swatted him away. “Then tell me like a normal person would so I could move it myself.” she added emphasis on the ‘myself’. Her brother was getting a spot on the council? What was the Headmaster planning? Why didn’t he tell her? They hadn’t spoken for a bit.. maybe it was that. She cleared her throat, looking up into those pinkish-purple eyes. “Thank you.”

“What was that?” He questioned, cupping his ear with a hand.

“I said go fuck yourself!” She half yelled, slamming the door on the male. What a turd.

She gasped, not expecting to see her brother right in front of her. 

“Canoodling with the enemy, I see.” he was smiling but she knew he wasn’t happy in the slightest. Serves him right.

“Get out of my face.” She scoffed, shoving him aside. “Personally, he’s not an enemy of mine. We’re not the same person, remember?” 

Adonis watched his sister leave, his smile fading away to a frown. He glared in the direction she had gone, his lips pulling back into a snare. “Of course, big sister.”


	13. Momma’s Home

‘Congratulations on being selected to acquire the elite status of student council member. What you lack in strength, you make up for with your wits and resilience, and that is greatly admired. 

Being a member of the council is no easy task; you represent our institution and aid in maintaining order amongst the student body of RevTalia Academy. Should you accept this position, you are to attend daily meetings both before and after school and hand in weekly reports to the Headmaster.

You are not to disclose any information brought forward by any party outside of the student council. Deliberate harm to your fellow council members is prohibited. 

As part of your newly acquired status, you are to report and/or answer to only your Headmaster and fellow council members.

Failure to comply will result in the revocation of your status as well as severe punishment.

Contact your fellow council members for further instructions.

Your Headmaster,  
Lucius Helmfried Vargas’

Ahh, he was selected to become a part of the alpha males. Funny, he had actually forgotten about them. Adonis focused on one line in particular. They only answer to each other and the Headmaster, huh? This is how they managed to unleash utter mayhem on the rest of the school, teacher’s included without facing little to no repercussions. They were being protected by the Headmaster himself. Interesting. And oh! They couldn’t harm each other either! ‘Deliberately’ at least. That explains how a group of males who obviously don’t like each other managed to sit together without completely ripping into each other. He wondered if harm covered emotional and mental or just physical. He’d have to find out. Then again, he was a guileful one himself, he would just make it all seem like an accident. 

The first thing he did after receiving the letter was head straight for the council room. Upon arrival, he met everyone in their respective seats and one vacant seat at the bottom of the U shaped table. His eyes locked with Luciano’s, a coy smirk now on his face. “Guess you’ll be seeing more of me, huh?” 

Heels clicked with every step the woman took, her long braid swishing behind her. She walked right up to the secretary’s desk and smiled at the trembling woman. To be fair, she was a rather imposing woman. 

“I have business with the Headmaster,” she asserted, not wasting a moment more with the woman and entering the office. 

“Luci!” she chirped at the sight of the curly haired man, her knee length braid bearing semblance to that of a scorpion’s tail. Gold met boysenberry. “I’m so proud of him!”

“Evangeline.” the Headmaster acknowledged her with a brief nod, watching her for any suspicious movements. To look away from this woman was to leave room for vulnerability. She was always ready and looking for the right moment to strike. 

She took a seat and admired the interior of the office. “Ah.. my husband would have loved to be here in his alma mater, alas, duty calls. How have you been?”

“Fine.” Keep all things relating to personal life concise. Avoid over sharing. “The preparations for the ceremony have been made. I trust that you have received everything in good order?”

She feigned a look of hurt before smiling once more, that devious smile of hers. It reminded him of the twins. The female one especially. “I wish you’d open up to me more,” she chimed , leaning towards the man to whisper in his ear. “It’s not like I bite.” She promptly resumes her original position, overlapping her legs. “Why yes I have. I’m very pleased. I must ask.. are you certain that he has been properly prepared?”

The Headmaster gave a brief nod. “Of course. I let the council members have at him as per your request the moment he entered the gates.” His phone had been ringing for a short period of time. Short but it felt like it would be never ending. He could tell that the woman before him was curious as to why he was avoiding answering it but chose not to acknowledge that. That was a thing of his; not acknowledging stuff.

“You should answer that, Luci. Whoever she is, she’s desperate to reach you and you know it’s rude to leave a lady waiting.” She was teasing him now. They both knew he would never answer a call in front of her and with good reason too. This woman is a malign force. “Answer the phone, Luci.”

Friends and other companions knew her as Evangeline, business associates knew her as La Diavolessa, the twins however, knew her as Mother. 

And mother hath no mercy. Not even for her own children. She did subject her son to all the torment he had received up until this point after all. 

The girl huffed. No one ignores her like that. Just what the hell did he think she was?! If he wouldn’t answer the phone then she would see him in person where he’d have no choice but to speak to her. She adjusted the tie she has gotten from her brother’s room. Forget what he had to say, she had personal business to take care of. RevTalia Academy, here she comes.


	14. Change is coming || End

RevTalia Academy here she comes was the idea at least. She hadn’t expected to be ushered back in by guards the moment she exited the house.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she barked, flailing in one of the men’s hold. “Let me go, you nimrod! Let me go!!”

“No,” he said simply before shoving her back into the house. 

She huffed, dusting her clothes off. “Rude.”

Adonis walked through the empty hallway. All of the other students and faculty members were gathered in the school’s auditorium for the assembly. He walked over to the tall figure awaiting his presence near the entrance.

“Mother,” he greeted her with a lopsided smile. “You’re looking as radiant as ever.”

“Of course I do.” His mother was just a little bit of a narcissist. She enveloped him in a hug, pressing his head into her cleavage. She was quite a tall woman as stated before so it couldn’t exactly be helped. “My darling, what have you done to your hair?” she questioned, combing her fingers through his now blue locks.

He looked up at her owlishly, clutching at the fabric of her dress like a young child. “I don’t want to look like sister anymore. I want everyone to see me, the new me.”

“And who is the new you, dear?” his mother questioned, quite amused by his reasoning.

“Not sure but he ain’t nice that’s for sure.” he grumbled, moving away from her.

“Now calling our newest council member to the stage.” The Headmaster’s voice could be heard saying. His mother ushered him forward, a knowing smile on her face. She watched as her son trudged confidently onto the stage blankly, her arms moving to cross over her chest. There was still more work to be done with her children. This was just the first phase.

She pulled out her phone and dialled a number, patiently waiting for the other to pick up the phone.

The female twin stuck her head out of a window, surveying what was going on outside of the house. Gosh, these blockheads were everywhere! She had tried numerous times to escape but they simply shoved her back inside each time. It was just about time that she resorted to violence if it meant getting her way. She had already raised her hand and took aim to lodge a knife in one of the men’s heads when her phone began to ring. She reluctantly put down the knife in favour of answering the phone with a small ‘whadya want’.

“Nice to speak to you too, darling. Have you ever thought about enrolling in RevTalia’s female division and finding maybe a suitor?”

Her grip around the phone tightened. She could feel it. Change was coming. Her brother had changed. She wasn’t sure if for better or worse but she knew something within him had changed, and now something in her life would be changing as well. Her mother always did pound into their heads that change was inevitable. What was she planning and why wasn’t the Headmaster returning her calls and texts? She was back to despising the institution yet again. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed and gave her response. 

RevTalia Academy would surely be the death of her.

The ceremony had ended with the young male now having an air of superiority around him. He approached his waiting mother with a grin plastered onto his face. “Mother, I’ve done it!” he exclaimed as he neared her. He found himself halting a few inches away from her, now sporting a frown on his face. This wasn’t enough for him; he wanted more.

“Adonis?” his mother questioned, golden orbs searching his for the reason for his apparent disappointment. This was no time to be frowning.

He looked up at his mother, his fists clenched. His frown soon turned itself into a smile as a thought crossed his mind. Yes, this is what he wanted and what he planned to achieve no matter the cost.

“I want to be president of the council.” Yes, he’d shove that magenta eyed Italian to the side and usurp his figurative throne. 

Before he would have never found himself thinking such words, much less to openly voicing them. He also never would have expected himself to gain a spot on the council but here he was.

Change was indeed inevitable.


End file.
